terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Ryder
Nicholas "Nick" Noel Ryder '''(born April 14, 2358) is considered the Founding Father of the Terra Alpha Alliance, and former Starfleet Admiral and member of the clandestine Section 31. Ryder is currently President Emeritus of Terra Alpha, Honorary Chairman of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance (aka the Terra Alpha Alliance,) formerly Admiral in charge of 414th Engineering Fleet - Experimental and Covert Operations Fleet/Applied Experimental Technologies. Starfleet Academy - Nick Ryder was forcibly enhanced by an alien race related to the Vidiians and the Suliban during his senior year at Starfleet Academy, on a training mission to the far reaches of the Federation they encountered a ship in distress, which turned out to be a ruse. The training vessel was attacked and its crew abducted for experiments. Only Ryder, one other classmate - his best friend, and their instructor survived the encounter, with the instructor dying soon after due to the experiments she was subjected to taking their final toll. The genetic and physical experiments he was subjected to increased his strength, speed and stamina. His vision, hearing and other senses were enhanced as well, but over time he's learned to 'normalize' himself. In each arm they implanted a gland from an unknown alien race that is pyrokinetic and implanted the control glands into his cerebral cortex, so he can control it. The first time he used the powers, he burned most of the skin and muscle in his hands, resulting in needing re constructive surgery, eventually leading to partially cybernetic parts in his hands. Utilizing technology of his own design he eventually shared the specs with his brother Anthony "Tony" Ryder and together they formed an advanced technology firm on Earth, AlphaTek Systems. Their first projects was the refinement of an old project from Nick's days at the Academy and MIT where Tony went to school - an adaptive, learning AI that could function as both a hologram and inhabit sophisticated cybernetic bodies - the 'BECKI' project. For the six months Nick was unable to be on Starfleet assignments he helped his new company achieve their first major designs and contracts. It is thought that his enhancements have increased his mental capacity tenfold and he can retain whatever knowledge he acquires and access it nearly instantly. Starfleet Career Following graduation he was assigned to his mother's medical ship as an engineer - partially due to Starfleet not completely trusting a genetically altered officer that is too smart for their own good. His girlfriend and later fiance and wife, Julie Diane Lei was an agent of the Federation Secret Service following graduation with contacts within Section 31. She recruited Nick into Section 31 as something of a double agent, working for both Starfleet and S31. They were married approximately 2 years later shortly after he was assigned to FSS as a private investigator. That was the start of his career as a spy and later spy master.- End Classified Section Nick Ryder was later stationed at the Advanced Starship Design Bureau office located on Mars. He became known as something of a mad genius, he could repurpose old technology and make it perform better than new. This inventive recycling as he called it earned him the right to help develop new systems for the Sovereign class starships and the "mothball fleet", making old ships last longer. During the Dominion War, he was a young Lt. Commander who was assigned to take a small fleet to a strategic location and ended up encountering a Dominion/Cardassian battlegroup. His genetically enhanced brain helped him to stay one step ahead of the genetically engineered Vorta and Jem'Hadar. Was promoted to Commander and given command of a modified Defiant class ship, the USS Solidarity which was destroyed near the end of the war. He was court martialed but not demoted, he was, however reassigned to the USS Denver until its disastrous final mission, with his old Academy friend, Commander Rebecca Sandoval. Following the war, he was commissioned by Starfleet Intel to aide in updating their fleet and technology. Given the provisional rank of Captain, he worked alongside his wife for the first time other than as simply her backup, as she was "imported" from FSS to train new agents and Intelligence officers aboard Starbase 391. It was around this time that Julie had faked her death again and Nick was single for a time, voluntarily demoting himself to Commander, but taking on a Field Director role in Starfleet Intelligence he headed up a small office on Earth until the Pythus Sector was becoming a far more 'interesting' place and Starfleet, in their infinite wisdom, decided that the best place to put their genetically enhanced agent was there. Assigned under a cover ID and given a lower rank to better determine the situation, he was given his choice of one agent to take with him. He chose his assistant who he had begun to date, Rexi Rigan, to join him. They were initially assigned to the Sovereign Class USS Tigris as her new Chief of Intelligence, a ship that had come to be a part of both their lives for much of their career. Finding out that his skills were needed even more than usual and through the missions he completed, he was eventually promoted to XO. Starfleet then decided he deserved his full rank and that he had proven that Pythus was worth the additional investment, they promoted him to Captain and gave him command of the USS Tigris. As well as the Exploration and Colonization Division, as he finally decided to cast off his Starfleet Intel shackles and go full bore into the Fleet as a whole. He joined his best friend from the Academy, Rebecca Sandoval, who was heading up the Military Ops Division in keeping the Pythus Sector safe. At least as safe as they could. Fighting in numerous battles, including the COBRA War and many other major battles too numerous to list - Nicholas truly came into his own there. Despite the Sector itself being of, in the words of one Admiral, 'wonky as hell and wibbly wobbly timey wimey'. His personal timeline shifted and changed so often inside the sector that once the sector was lost, many events in his life had changed and they gained and lost years of time. It took most that survived the Pythus Sector at least a couple years to fully adjust to life outside of it. Inside Pythus he had re-united with Julie Lei. Over time his skills as both a leader and as a technologist earned him the attention of Starfleet brass and eventually was promoted to Rear Admiral. Taking over the Utopia Planetia Design center, he only stayed in that position for less than a year before taking a new assignment near the Allied Cardassian/Federation borders and given a fleet. His XO, Commander Damar Melker was both a Section 31 operative as well as his new right hand man. Over the years Admiral Ryder has worked to not only help Cardassia and the Alpha Quadrant rebuild after the Dominion War and the later Borg War, but also to improve race relations. Using his contacts as both a double agent and a diplomat, he's been able to try and diffuse tense situations where others have failed. Around 2414 he was moved out to the newly terra formed and rechristened planet called 'Terra Alpha', near the Beta Quadrant. As a hope they could work his similar magic on the Romulans, although in reality it was to keep him far enough away from what was going on behind the scenes in the Sol System. Initially he was given a Regula type station, Outpost Byron and the bulk of the 414th Fleet to station at the planet. In need of quality officers, he tapped his daughter's old XO, Captain Aurore Ramsden, to be the CO and his daughter Angelica Ryder, to be her XO. It was the start of him bringing the family together for the first time ever. His son in law Ethan Riddic was tasked with assisting with the creation of a Marine Fighter division, of which his son Marcus Ryder was a part. His daughter in law Kirby was part of the 'Black ANGELs - Agents Now Granted Extraordinary License' covert operations team with his daughter Olivia Ryder. Angel and Aurore's old security chief, Jhu came aboard as the Chief of Security with her future husband, Donald "Thor" Blackstone as head of the Marines. His mother, Commodore Tess Ryder, stationed her ship the USS Hope-B to act as a medical ship for the region as well as to get the first planet-side hospitals set up. His father joined them as well bringing with him a civilian security team made up of retired security officers and Marines. Terra Alpha Era In 2414 the Federation fell thanks to what was just a 'terrorist organization', Terra Pax, but was in actuality a plot by the Federation Secret Service and the alternate reality versions of Jame T. Kirk, a despot named Tiberius and his ex-wife Julie Lei, who essentially dissolved the United Federation of Planets. Making Earth for 'Terrans only' they dubbed it the Terran Imperium. Terra Alpha had ceded from the UFP shortly after it was found out that Julie Lei was part of Terra Pax. In late 2414 the Terra Alpha planetary council had decided to form a new government and with the help of former Federation worlds that were no longer loyal to the UFP, formed up and created the new 'Alpha Quadrant Alliance'. Following a short election, Nicholas was elected to President of the newly created Alpha Quadrant Alliance or "Terra Alpha Alliance" as it was more popularly known. Shortly after his fiance, Lt. Alice Huntington, Starbase Byron's former Chief of Sciences, was kidnapped by the Imperium, in the hopes that she could be the key to creating new pyrokinetic warriors. During her imprisonment on Earth, her former home of London was decimated by the Imperium and the Anti-Imperium forces. She was rescued by a covert team lead by Nick's son Marcus, who found out about a ship from an alternate 23rd Century that had been hidden under the ocean, using that to escape with Alice, as the transported contents of numerous libraries, museums and caches from around the world. The Alliance had one of it's first big 'wins' and had secured enough Earth history and materials to spur on the massive growth Terra Alpha had needed to be a true 'player' in the galaxy. His first term was during the worst days of the Imperium War - but through his leadership and knowing how to pick the right people to lead, the war had mostly ended by the end of his first four years in office. Thanks in no small part to his former head secretary, Isabella Price, taking a bullet meant for Imperium Empress and Nick's ex-wife, Julie Lei. Running for re-election, he had a hard fought election campaign against secret Ajem'dasis Master, Fred Underwood, who was the governor of a sister planet to Terra Alpha, New Georgia. Nick and his VP, Jon Price, had won the election by a slim margin, but still enough to be uncontested. Although that victory was short lived as on the day they were to be re-sworn in, the evil alternate reality version of his son Jack Ryder, a man known simply as 'Jackson' had attacked the Capitol Building with a weapon that was originally designed to excavate foundations for buildings - destroyed the Capitol Building and beamed most of those in the beam's path, to his own ship - everyone thought they were dead. Most of the government of Terra Alpha had been lost that day (or at least for the next six and a half months). Isabella Price, his VP's new wife and Presidential Chief of Staff and deputy Secretary of Orphan Affairs was made President, as she was the only 'Designated Survivor' of the attack. She named Malcolm Foster, former Director of Media Affairs, as her VP and under her brief term as President, had effectively ended the Imperium War once and for all, when Empress Julie Lei agreed to stand down as Empress because of her friendship with her, thought to be, dead ex-husband. Upon Nicholas and Jonathan's return - they didn't resume their old elected roles. Even though Isabella voluntarily abdicated to Nick, who resigned after the attack on Thessia by Nick's evil alternate, Dominus, Nick resigned officially as President, thereby making his Vice President, Jon Price, the new President of Terra Alpha. Isabella was now the second First Lady of Terra Alpha and resumed her work on Orphan Affairs, but was also granted a diplomatic position in the Administration, as her six months in office had been productive and people still liked her. Which was all Nick's plan, he always wanted to encourage the 'next generation' to take over. Currently Nicholas holds an honorary title of President Emeritus and Honorary Chairman of the Alliance Council, he is still consulted with matters of government and military matters, but is still considered 'retired'. Even though he isn't taking retirement lying down. Currently he is refining a new covert intelligence agency made up of operatives from all the Alliance member worlds and allies - simply dubbed Alpha Section Intelligence. He owns a Club named after his late father - Leo's Blues and Rock Club - located in downtown Capitol City. The Club has a 'dual' purpose as both a civilian establishment and the covert location of Alpha Section Intelligence in the two lower sub basement levels. A concept that they had used previously following the Terra Pax/Imperium massacre of the Starfleet Intelligence office that used to be on the surface, which claimed the lives of 28 agents, 12 support staffers and 5 civilian contractors. Following that most Intel operations are now 'headquartered' from literal underground offices with minimal points of entry and biometric security. Naval Intelligence still operates an office underneath Harry's Bar near the Xenexian colony. Which also employed agents as serving staff and bartenders as a 'perk'.Leo's serves the same purpose, although mostly the above ground business is mostly civilian with some officers choosing to work in the Club because they enjoy it. Nicholas is a gifted singer and guitar player thanks to his genetic enhancements, he's able to mimic voices and can learn any musical piece by memory after listening to it twice. When not working, Nick is sometimes found in the Club adding his voice and guitar to the bands that play, or simply performing solo. A true Renaissance Man, he tries to vary his interests and take time to indulge in the arts because he knows what his life would be if he simply focused on work. Family Family Tree: Father : Colonel Leo James Ryder (deceased) Mother : Rear Admiral Terese "Tess" Marie Ryder Sister(s) Jennifer Ryder, Natalia "Talia" Ryder-Singh Brother(s) Anthony "Tony" Ryder, Dom Ryder Spouse: Alice Huntington-Ryder Ex-Wife: Julie Diane Lei (deceased) Ex-Wife: Noella St. James Children: With Julie Lei: Angelica Ryder-Morris, Olivia Diane Ryder, Marcus Nikolai Ryder (deceased), Children With Noella St. James : Jackson James Ryder, Alessandra St. James Children With Alice Huntington: Gale Ryder Traits/Description '''Strengths & Weaknesses: Fluent in a number of languages, both alien and Terran. His enhanced brain allows him to retain most of what he learns and think in a different process. Like if he's speaking Japanese, he thinks in Japanese, if he's speaking Klingon, he thinks in Klingon. It was later found that ability was the result of telepathic unlocking done by one of the aliens who experimented upon him. Is very strong mentally - doesn't shock too easily. He has a nearly Master level ability to use the Iljuna as a Jase'dasis. Weaknesses: are few - but he is very close, almost too close, to his family, his friends and those he cares about. Striking them will usually elicit a response from him. Ambitions: In the early part of 2400 was fairly content in his position with his 414th Fleet and his role on the Federation Technology board and Starfleet Experimental Technology Division.His main ambition at the time was is to replace his fleet's aging ships with newer, more state of the art vessels. Commanded over 15 ships, eight of which are Sovereigns, two Novas, a Galaxy class, a Defiant-A class, and the USS Independence - his 'baby'. Currently Nick is focused on creating a new, less corrupt Intelligence network to combat the new threats from the alternate realities and in particular, his evil alternate Dominus and his various counterparts from other realities. Hobbies & Interests: Tinkering with technology, designing starships inside and out, holonovels, 21st Century fiction, Terran music - playing guitar, singing when the mood strikes. Spending time with his wife. Marksmanship and sword play Languages: Federation Standard, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, Japanese, Polish, Spanish, French, Klingon, Romulan Standard, some native Cardassian Education Homeschooled through High School on the USS Hope-B off and on. Starfleet Academy - Engineering Major, Command minor. Old Archival Biographic Data: Recently took possession of a Deep Space Outpost - Dubbed Outpost Byron. A place where the 414th Fleet can dock and get repaired and where covert operations missions can be based out of. When the former crew of the Byron was reassigned he knew of only one set of people to staff it and work out of the station. To command it, a young woman he saw a lot of potential in, a woman who more than earned a promotion. Aurore Ramsden. To back her up, his own daughter, Angelica. With them he picked some of their best friends. To take on Security - the Romulan Trill hybrid, Jhu Dh'varnek, to take command of the Marines and work with his daughter and daughter in law, Ethan Riddic - his son in law. To head up the black ops divisions. His daughter in law, Kirby Newstead-Ryder, to back her up his daughter Olivia and Kirby's husband and his son - Marcus Ryder. He knew it would be considered major nepotism, but he knew they were some of the best young officers that Section 31 had to offer. In the past 5 years, Nick and Julie have had a rocky few years. Elements from his past have come to light and with the recent re-emergence of the Borg their relationship has been strained considerably. 4 Years ago Julie and Nick had a rather nasty divorce. It has since been revealed that she has been having an affair with the leader of Terra Pax for the past 10 years. Following the fall of the Federation and the formation of The Terran Imperium or "Terran Empire" - he has resigned his Admirality position and is currently the President of Terra Alpha and leader of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. Recently he has married to fellow pyrokinetic and science officer, Lt. Alice Huntington. Category:Characters